criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Overshadowed By Fate
Overshadowed By Fate '''is the first case in Waterbell and in district, Stardom Seaside. Plot Chief Helfer congratulated the Player for completing their training and to be assigned as a detective as the first scene of the case, but moments later, Martina came to the room and said that a producer was found dead in a news station. He assigned the Player to Joshua Lambson, a detective who was known to solve a cold case that hasn't been solved in decades. The Player and Joshua head to the news station and found the late Oliver Reddington. In the investigation, they found five suspects, Peter Evergreen, the first one to find the body. Nathan Hudson, his script was found at the crime scene. David Hall, the last one to visit the crime scene. George Hinton, caught reporting the murder. Mary Hunter, her lipstick was found at the crime scene also. The killer was Mary Hunter, the Newscaster, she then refused to believe after her being the killer, but after the evidence stacked against her, she then revealed anything to be protected from "them", a few days ago, a mysterious caller called her, saying that she should kill Oliver or else she would be killed, she thought it was a prank call since many fake threats were popular in Stardom Seaside, but, after the call, someone approached her with a knife in a hidden area, then threatened her to be killed, for her own life, she accepted to kill Oliver, she was immediately sent to the courthouse right away. In the courthouse, the Judge identified himself as Ibrahim Kabair, a Sudanese Immigrant. Then, Judge Kabair let Mary decrease her sentence, she then accepts the offer, few important details were added: Then, Judge Kabair was shocked by the message and questioned Mary if she was a serial killer before, she declined. After the hearing the message, Judge Kabair sentences Mary Hunter 10 years in prison and 5 years of parole. After the trial, Florence was shocked that they may be on a dangerous secret after hearing the phone call, then Martina said that a certain Andrew Reddington wanted to see the Player, Florence let him in, and he talked about the Phone Call and about the mysterious caller's motive, apparently, his brother has been researching "something" dangerous on the victim's laptop, since Mary is not good at hacking, the laptop may still be okay, so they let Samuel search the laptop for any confidential files that are connected to the phone call. After hours of waiting, Samuel finally found the file they have been looking for, the file's name was ''"Within Fame and Revenge"''. The file contained different reports from the police, the story begins when an criminal named Ethan Underhill, said that someone contacted him to kidnap singer Brice Brannon. After that, series of former kidnappers, serial killers, robbers and more began to speak that someone contacted them to do jobs similar to what Ethan Underhill said. Then the criminals dies if they don't do their job, this feared many and the mastermind were never found. This worried Florence about actress Bella Brannon, Brice's sister, who was acting as the evil witch in a fantasy movie. After all the investigating, they concluded that the next target was Bella Brannon. Stats Victim * '''Oliver Reddington (found dead after his shift ended) Murder Weapon * Electrocution ''' Killer * '''Mary Hunter Crime Scenes Suspects Peter Evergreen Cameraman/First Discoverer * The suspect is part of The Documentary: Within Fame and Revenge. Appearance * The suspect has ink stain. Nathan Hudson Newscaster * The suspect is bad at hacking. Appearance * The suspect has ink stain. * The suspect has brown hair. David Hall Director * The suspect is bad at hacking. * The suspect is part of The Documentary: Within Fame and Revenge. Appearance * The suspect has ink stain. George Hinton Reporter * The suspect is bad at hacking. * The suspect is part of The Documentary: Within Fame and Revenge. Appearance * The suspect has brown hair. Mary Hunter Newscaster * The suspect is bad at hacking. * The suspect is part of The Documentary: Within Fame and Revenge. Appearance * The suspect has ink stain. * The suspect has brown hair. Quasi Suspect(s) Andrew Reddington Victim's Brother Ethan Underhill Kidnapper Brice Brannon Singer Killer's Profile * The killer is bad at hacking. * The killer is part of The Documentary: Within Fame and Revenge. * The killer's blood is B+. * The killer has ink stain. * The killer has brown hair. Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Newsroom. (Clues: Victim's Body, Laptop, Script, New Suspect: Peter Evergreen) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (Hours: 3:00:00; Unlocked Crime Scene: Newsroom Cafeteria) * Investigate Newsroom Cafeteria. (Clues: Film Reel, Faded I.D) * Analyze Film Reel. (Hours: 00:30:00; The killer is part of The Generation: Documentary) * Examine Faded I.D. (New Suspect: David Hall) * Ask David about his I.D on the crime scene. * Examine Laptop. (Result: Unlocked Laptop) * Analyze Unlocked Laptop. (Hours: 0:45:00; The killer is bad at hacking) * Examine Script. (New Suspect: Nathan Hudson) * Ask Nathan about the script on the crime scene. * Ask Peter about the events when discovering the body. * Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 * Talk to George about reporting the murder to live television. (Unlocked Crime Scene: Lightstrike Studios Entrance) * Investigate Lightstrike Studios Entrance. (Clues: Burnt Wire, Camera Recorder, Notice Letter) * Analyze Burnt Wire. (Hours: 3:00:00; Murder Weapon Found) * Examine Camera Recorder. (Result: Unlocked Camera Recorder) * Analyze Unlocked Camera Recorder. (Hours: 2:00:00; Talk to David) * Question David about trying to fire the victim. (Prerequisite: Analyze Unlocked Camera Recorder; Suspect's Profile: The suspect is part of The Documentary: Within Fame and Revenge) * Analyze Notice Letter. (Hours: 3:00:00; Talk to Peter) * Ask Peter about the note that the victim sent to him. (Prerequisite: Analyze Notice Letter; Suspect's Profile: The suspect is part of The Documentary: Within Fame and Revenge) * Investigate Vending Machine. (Clues: Lipstick, Ash Bottle, Pocket Knife) * Examine Lipstick. (Prerequisite: 2:35:00; Result: Lipstick Barcode) * Analyze Lipstick Barcode. (Hours: 1:05:00; New Suspect: Mary Hunter) * Ask Mary about her lipstick being in the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Analyze Lipstick Barcode; Suspect's Profile: The suspect is bad at hacking) * Analyze Ash Bottle. (Hours: 4:00:00; Talk to Nathan) * Question Nathan about her young sister's ash bottle being left in cafeteria. (Prerequisite: Analyze Ash Bottle) * Examine Pocket Knife. (Result: Blood Sample) * Analyze Blood Sample. (Hours: 2:00:00; The killer's blood is B+) * Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 Within Fame and Revenge (1/7) Category:Cases in Waterbell Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:All Cases in Stardom Seaside